Older adults, including individuals in early stages of Alzheimer's and other chronic conditions, are frequently capable of living independent lives provided that an adequate support system exists to meet their informal care needs. Family members typically assume the responsibility for providing such support and supervision. Unfortunately, given the time consuming nature of caregiving, some caregivers may not be able to provide the care required, especially long-distance caregivers. As a result, some care receivers may move prematurely into assisted living or other costly supported living arrangements. Caregivers frequently travel an hour or more to provide the support required by their loved ones. Currently, about 7,000,000 Americans are classified as long-distance caregivers for their older relatives with an average travel time of four hours.
As used herein, the term “informal care” refers to the provision of active support, social interaction and protective supervision by a caregiver to a care receiver. For example, the term caregiver refers to an individual such as a family member, relative, friend or a professional in-home care provider who provides assistance to an older adult or individual suffering from a chronic condition, i.e., the care receiver. As the caregiver role evolves and turns into a major time-consuming responsibility, the continual stress can create personal, health and financial hardships.
In 2004, studies estimated there are 44.4 million American caregivers. While these services are generally unpaid, their value has been estimated to be approximately $257,000,000,000 annually. Clearly, informal care provided by family caregivers is the underpinning of long-term care in the United States. As such there is a need for a system that provides a cost effective caregiver intervention alternative that meets the needs of the caregivers, especially long-distance caregivers, and permits a caregiver to provide the necessary informal care to a care receiver.